St. Louis, Missouri
St. Louis is an independent city in the U.S. state of Missouri. With an estimated population of 354,361 in 2008, it is the principal municipality of Greater St. Louis, population 2,866,517, the largest urban area in Missouri and sixteenth largest in the United States. In 1763 the city was founded by colonial French traders Pierre Laclède and René Auguste Chouteau just south of the confluence of the Missouri and Mississippi Rivers who named the city for King Louis IX of France. The city was part of the Spanish Empire after the French were defeated in the Seven Years' War. In 1800 the land was secretly transferred back to France, whose leader, Napoleon Bonaparte, promptly sold it to the United States in 1803. On August 22, 1876 the City of St. Louis voted to secede from St. Louis County and become an independent city, limiting its geographic growth. Once the fourth largest single city in the United States, St. Louis' city proper population has since slipped to 52nd. The 1904 World's Fair and 1904 Olympic Games, the first ever held in the Western Hemisphere, took place at the peak of the city's influence. Ethnically, St. Louis has historically had a large Italian population which is centered on the southside community of "The Hill." A large number of immigrants primarily from Italy, Germany, Bohemia and, Ireland flooded St. Louis in the 19th century coloring the cuisine and architecture of the city. St. Louis and its metro area also has a large African American population which migrated to the city during the great migration to work in factories and other industries. St Louis has been known as the "Gateway to the West" because of the important role it played in the westward expansion of the United States. In 1965 the Gateway Arch was constructed as part of the Jefferson National Expansion Memorial; the arch has since become the iconic image of St. Louis. The city is also well known for its contribution to Blues, Ragtime, Jazz and Theatre. The St. Louis Cardinals, one of the most successful Major League Baseball teams, make their home at Busch Stadium, other teams include the St. Louis Rams (football) and St. Louis Blues (hockey). A diversity of successful sports franchises has led to St. Louis being called "North America's Best Sports City." The city has also made important contributions to Beer in the United States due to the large number of breweries in St. Louis during the 19th century, most notably Anheuser-Busch. Category:1965 St. Louis lies at the heart of Greater St. Louis, a metropolitan area of nearly three million people in both Missouri and Illinois. The Illinois portion is commonly known as the Metro-East. The region is home to some of the country's largest privately-held corporations, including Enterprise Rent-A-Car, Graybar, Scottrade, Edward Jones, and is also home to some of the largest public corporations, including Emerson, Energizer, Anheuser-Busch InBev (North American Headquarters), Boeing Integrated Defense Systems, Purina, Express Scripts, Charter Communications, Monsanto Company, and Wachovia Securities. Unlike most post-industrial cities there has been a major upturn in urban revitalization in the city of St. Louis. As a testament to this the city received the World Leadership Award for urban renewal in 2006. In 2007, the U. S. Census Bureau reported St. Louis had a net population gain of 7,474 from the 2000 Census, to 355,663, the first gain the city has had since 1950. History Pre-Mux/Canon History Duke, Spearhead, and Storm Shadow were all born in St. Louis. Blast-Off was born in Kirkwood, a suburb, 12 miles Southwest of Downtown of St. Louis MUX History In 2002, the Decepticons took over St. Louis and controlled it for several months. Eventually a combined force of Autobots and G.I. Joe were able to free the city from Decepticon control. Category:1904 Category:2002 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Locations Category:RL Category:USA